Saturday Afternoon
by kimaro
Summary: Again some yaoi, this time a Taito. Don't hate me because Matt is a little bit mean in the story, but it just turned out so. He is still a cutie!


by kimaro

Saturday Afternoon

_by kimaro_

_Disclaimer:__ Unfortunately I don't own Digimon or any of the mentioned characters. What a pity… _

_Warning:__ This story contains yaoi material, which means boys kissing boys. So then you homophobes: RUN!!!! _

"Yeah, right... Whatever you say…it's ok, really. Mom, I'm 16, I can look out for myself. No really, I don't mind, you're acting like it's the first time I stay home alone…. What? No, Kari sleeps over by Yolei tonight. MOM! What have I just said about my age? And what do you think Kari could do if a maniacal mass murderer breaks in? Well, no need to scream, thank you, now I'm deaf…What have you just said, sorry, I can't hear you…seems like I got a hearing loss, I call you when it's over, bye!!" With a released sigh Tai hung up. His mother always acted like a hysteric hen when she and her husband leave for a few days, Tai was wondering why she was doing it anyhow. Maybe she enjoys the rush? Well, maybe…

"You know what that means, big boy? FREE!!!!!!!!!" Tai whirled around several times to enjoy his new-won freedom, then letting himself fell down on the sofa. It was a pity that he needed to become 16 before he learnt this impressive feeling. 

"And now what?" Tai got up and searched the room to find something to do, that his parents would never allow him to do. Sadly there wasn't anything, seemed like they were much too liberal with him. 

"Gosh, there must be something! Think…" No, there was nothing he could think of, except tearing all the pillows and dance naked in the feather-rain. But Tai didn't felt the longing to do that, so he resolved to do something his parents would allow, but that wasn't that enjoyable if they were here. Tai jumped up and ran to the phone again, taking the receiver and starring at the pad, not sure which number to dial. He moved over to the five, just about to call Izzy, but stopped himself. Maybe this would be the perfect occasion to invite Matt! Tai started to grin dormlessly, thinking of that possibility. He and Matt, all alone…

"You're such an idiot, you think he comes over and confesses his immortal love to you just because your parents are absent?" the little voice of reason in Tai's head bitched about his wild fantasy. But everybody who knew Tai know, that this was a really small and unimportant voice in his head full of stentorian and loud noises…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, your parents are away for the weekend. Fine, for somebody who is used to full house it must be heaven." Matt sat at the table, his long legs crossed under him, the hands busy to stuff his stubborn hair together to a small braid. It looked rather messy, and Tai wasn't able to avoid a small snicker while putting the Pepsi on the tabletop and making himself comfortable vis-à-vis of his friend. Matt looked at him in a mixture of annoyance and desperation, still fighting with his elastic. 

"May I help you?" Tai asked acting the innocent. Much to his surprise Matt nodded intensely, so Tai stood up and walked over to his friend. 

"Ok then, give me that. And hold steady." Tai started to collect the fleeing streaks, and it was difficult indeed. 

"Ouch, you're aching me, would there be a possibility to be more gentle?"

"I wonder why you're wearing your hair tied up when it hurts that much. Leave them loose!" Tai managed to finish his hard work, resting his hands on Matt's shoulders. 

"I just wanted to try something different, ok?"

"Sure, it's your scalp." A few moments nobody said a word, then Matt started talking with a careful tone: "Tai, what are you doing?"

Startled Tai realised that his hands where on Matt's shoulders still, hasty he pulled them away and buried them in his pockets.

"Sorry,…ah, I was just thinking about something, I …. I didn't realised…. Well, never mind…ahm.." Matt turned around on his chair, his arms crossed around the back. He looked up at Tai amused while a streak recrudesced and fell over his left eye.

"What's the matter with you, that is definitely a new side on you I haven't seen yet. Prodigious." Matt raised his eyebrow just as Izzy used to do and smiled mischievously.

"Yes, I'm always affording surprises. Guess that's what makes me so irresistible." Tai grinned, yet as self-confident as before.

"One of the many things", Matt whispered, still starring at Tai. His blue eyes seemed to pierce the brown-haired guy, trying to make him become unbalanced. Tai took a step back, his eyes narrowed interrogatively.

"Should I understand that?", he asked suspiciously.

"Of course you should, who else?" Matt still didn't move one inch, but his smile became wider as a second streak left her place and associated with the first one.

"Matt, somehow you're scaring me", Tai said smiling uneasy. Suddenly the smile on Matt's face disappeared, he looked worried about this words.  
  


"I,..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just kidding."  
  


"I know, ha, believed me, huh? Who tricked who then?" Tai guffawed undue, walking cross the room and sitting down on the sofa, arms folded behind his head. He hoped Matt wouldn't see trough his little masquerade. The blonde boy's eyes followed him with surprise. Then he rose from his chair, in such a perfect and elegant motion that Tai nearly cried out in desire to hold this gorgeous body near. Instead he just stroke through his thick, brown hair vacantly. Matt moved over to him, then prostrating before Tai on the floor. He tilted his head a little bit and asked: "You think that I was tricking on you?"

"Well, if not, what was that about?" Tai got up to rest on his elbows.

"Good question", Matt murmured, his bright eyes focused on Tai upper arm. Then he gazed up again with an absolutely determined look on his face. Slowly he raised his head, until his and Tai's face were on the same level and moved forward. Just before their lips met, Tai suddenly drew back, starring at his friend appalled.  
  


"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" Matt didn't show any evidence that he was hurt, but Tai couldn't imagine that.

"Ahm, kissing me?"

"Wahoo! Bingo! What is the matter with that?"

"It's just that, you know, I don't want this to happen, and then, tomorrow, you pretend that nothing happened. Rather than that I prefer that you go home right now." Another few seconds elapsed, but Matt didn't moved. Tai nervously stroke his hair once more, then asking: "So what is now?"

"I'm still here." That was all Matt replied, then he once more approached Tai's face. This time Tai didn't drew back, and their lips met. While Tai was still confused about what was happening, Matt parted his lips and started to caress Tai's with his tongue. Suddenly Tai returned the kiss, first unassertive, then demanding. Wasn't this the moment he was dreaming about the past four years?

"Yeah, this is the Tai I know" Matt chuckled while Tai pulled him on the sofa and pined him, sitting on his belly and caressing his neck. Tai lifted his face a few inches and sealed Matt's mouth with another kiss.

"You're definitely talking too much" he grinned, stroking trough Matt's golden hair, which freed himself of the slavery of the elastic and now framed it's owners face like the dawning sun.

"Oh yeah? Somehow odd to hear that words from your hardly silent lips!"

Playfully Matt tickled the other boy, who tried to catch the fast moving, torturing hands.

"If you don't stop right now I throw you out of that window!"

"Wonder how you think you could manage that, BOSS" Matt suddenly snatched Tai's wrists and starred into his dark eyes, with a more than loving look. Tai had never thought to see that expression in this beautiful face, not toward himself. Yeah, this weekend was definitely paying itself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how was your weekend, heard that you've got trouble-free digs." Sora smiled and continued fighting with her overloaded sandwich her mother had prepared for lunch.

"Great, absolutely great." While talking, Tai looked around feeling nervous, but in a pleasant way. He tried to call Matt yesterday, but nobody answered the phone. Maybe Matt was at a band rehearsal and his father used to work the whole time, even in his spare time. Tai wasn't upset, but he sure couldn't wait any longer to see his boyfriend again. He hadn't seen him during the morning, so he hoped to catch him now. Unfortunately the two of them doesn't belong to the same class, but maybe that wasn't that bad. Tai wouldn't be able to pay attention to any teacher if there was the option to stare at Matt the whole time. Not that Tai's paid that much attention on his teachers otherwise.

"You're seemed to be side-tracked. Who are you waiting for?" Sora studied her friend over the edge of her sandwich, rather confused about Tai's behaviour. The brown-haired boy gazed at her in surprise, then smiling mischievously. Why not telling Sora about him and Matt, she was his best friend, well, say his best friend who was a girl. Just as Tai opened his mouth to tell the red-haired girl about what had happened, he focused a large, blonde, stepping out on the playground. Tai jumped up to his feet and waved enthusiastically.

"Matt, over here!" he yelled, wearing a wide smile. Matt glanced over at him, but his face didn't move. He nodded shortly, then he turned around and joined another group of students, resting near the wall.

"Looks like he doesn't want to eat with us today" Sora murmured. She was used to the musicians odd behaviour, a long time ago she stopped being angry about it. But then she looked up at Tai, who still stood there, his hand in the air, but nowthe smile on his face was frowned. p

"Tai, what's the matter with you?" Sora dropped her sandwich on her napkin and stood up too. Tai, who was still a little bit smaller than she was, starred at the same direction as before, not moving one inch.

_ _

_Why the hell does he do that?_

"Tai?" Sora took Tai's raised arm and forced him to put it down, then she placed herself in front of him. Now Tai glanced at her, and the hurt in his eyes nearly drove Sora insane. To see her best friend injured like that was unbearable for her.

"He...he..." Suddenly Tai went down on the grass again, starring at the ground with a blank look. Sora joined him, putting one hand on his shoulder. She didn't knew what had happened, but it wasn't very hard to imagine.

"Somebody who hurts you that much isn't worth to worry about him" she tried to comfort the boy, knowing that it surely wouldn't help a bit.

"But why? He said he wouldn't neglect what happened. No, he didn't said it. I just wanted to see it that way." Tai felt Sora's warm embrace and buried his face in her shoulder, feeling tears upcoming. 

_ _

_No, not now. He wouldn't see me cry!_

"It's ok, thank you. Isn't the first time he broke my heart anyway" Tai sniffed while he pushed Sora away gently.

_ _

_Only that he never knew it before!_

"You're sure you're ok?" Sora's motherly tone caused Tai a faint smile.

"Of course I am. I've always been."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai's steps were somehow heavier than they used to be, as he walked down the narrow alleyway that led to his living street. He avoided thinking about Matt the whole day, though it wasn't easy. The only occasion he managed it was when he played soccer this afternoon. Somehow he was able to forget everything around him during it. But now, as he was walking all alone, it wasn't possible to get Matt out of his head. Sora and Izzy offered him to go to the ice-cream parlour with them, but Tai refused, he wasn't in the mood to act like nothing happened. Somehow Izzy knew about what had happened, and first Tai was really angry at Sora because of that. But now he didn't care anymore, Izzy was one of his best friends, and there was no need to build up any secrets between them. 

"May we have a talk?" Tai frowned and his eyes nearly popped out his head. Could it be? Was it possible that he just heard Matt's voice? Slowly the brown-haired boy turned around and glanced at the blonde guy, who stood there right behind him, only a few steps away. And he was smiling! He had the nerve to smile at him!

"No idea what we have to talk about" Tai hissed, clinching his fists in rage. His hot temper was famous and feared, but Matt didn't seem to mind a confrontation.

"Let's see, what's about Saturday afternoon?" He still smiled, but it didn't looked that self-confident as before. Tai nearly screamed as he replied: "What happened then? Help me, my mind doesn't seem to remember anything!"

"Oh come on, Tai. You're overacting. See, it's just...this isn't a kind of relationship to make a big thing of it. You might noticed that it isn't usual that two boys...ah, you know. Why can't we just leave it like it is?" With those words Matt stepped forward and reached out to touch Tai's tensed face. 

"Do you think I'm some kind of whore to you? Sorry, that's not the kind of relationship I prefer!" Tai pushed Matt away just as hard as possible. It was hard enough to send him to the ground, starring at Tai surprised.

"But, Tai..." He somehow looked hurt, but Tai was to mad to recognise it. He rushed forward and collared Matt roughly. 

"No, now you listen to me! It would have been ok if you just left on Saturday, I never would have lost another word about it. But you made me believe that I really mean something to you. Have you got any idea how you hurt me today? Sure you haven't, but one day someone, twice as smart as I, will show it to you, and I hope I'm gonna be around to encourage him!" Tai let go of the boy and turned around to leave, when he heard a small voice wincing: "Then go on, encourage yourself!" Tai stopped, thinking about the words he just heard. Suddenly pictures of the past weekend flickered in his mind, and that warm, loving feeling felt his stomach again.

"I'm so sorry Tai, I just don't know how to handle this. What if the other laugh at me, what if they ignore me..."

"Seems like you have to choose. To be the most popular guy at school, or to be with me." After a few moments Tai heard Matt standing up behind him and steps coming nearer. Then two unsecured arms wrapped around him and a warm face was laid against his own neck.

"What a choice, love" Matt murmured gently, then kissing Tai's soft, caramel-coloured skin.

"This time you're sure?" Tai asked, trying to sound emotionless. It doesn't worked out very well.

"I am. Sorry that I caused you that hurt, I would never do that again. I swear!" Tai turned around and hugged Matt back, torn between the longing to jump for joy or to make this embrace last forever.

"Well I hope so! Wanna come in and have something to drink?"

"You're parents there?"

"Yes..."

"Sure, lets go!"

_Authors note__: Yes, finally I got away from writing Taishiros, though I really like them. But you're no real digimon fanfic writer, if you haven't wrote at least one Taito, am I right? Maybe someone of you know the song "I wanna be around", a great jazz number. I used some of it for Tai's speech about how much Matt hurt him. Well, I just love that song ^_^. If you want to give me any feedback just do it. Would be very kind! _


End file.
